


Feather Light Senses.

by Josaporta



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josaporta/pseuds/Josaporta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Tyler can focus on is Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Light Senses.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but my friend was like ayyyy AO3? So yeah. Here's some un-beta'd fic.

There was very, very little that Tyler could focus on. Everything had dialed down to mostly just feeling. He’d closed his eyes a long time ago, and that took with it most of his advantage over any situation. He’d never really trusted his hearing that much. The shadows tended to play with his mind mostly when he couldn’t see and could only hear them whispering doubts into his mind. The only thing he could smell was the heady, thick air. It already smelled like sweat and cum and sex, and they’d barely even started. At least, Josh said they’d barely started.

Ohh yes. Josh. He was the only one Tyler could ever trust like this. He was the only one that made everything quiet enough for him to think and to let go like this. Josh had thought it was the subbing in itself that set him at ease, having someone else in charge. The reality was that it terrified him more than it exhilarated him. He only trusted Josh this much. Only trusted Josh to take him apart, piece by piece, and then rebuild him and put him back together.

If he was being truthful, then Tyler supposed it didn’t dial down to just feeling. It dialed down to Josh, Josh, _Josh_. He could feel the calluses on his hands as they slid back up his legs. He’d spent the better half of the last half hour mapping out every single part of Tyler that he could. He’d started at his head, kissing over his face as he tied the blindfold around his eyes. He’d kissed the corners of his eyes, his temples, and the tip of his nose. He’d dropped hotter, wetter kisses over his mouth and jaw, fingers gently tracing over his cheeks.

He hadn’t stopped there. He had continued his little body worship game all down Tyler’s body, mouthing along his neck and biting at his shoulders. His fingers had skimmed down his sides, teasingly over his stomach. They never went quite low enough, and Tyler knew he wasn’t allowed to move. Josh had given him an order not to, accompanied by a sharp look, and that had been that. Tyler was rooted in place, pliant and malleable under Josh’s watchful gaze. He could feel it on him, even without seeing it.

“Tyler.” Josh’s voice just barely called him back to reality. He was shaking. “Are you okay?” The softness in his tone, the gentleness that he always treated him with, was so very apparent, then, and Tyler couldn’t help another shudder running down his spine.

“Yes, sir. I’m alright.” His voice was softer than he’d expected. It was more muted, but held that floating quality to it that told him he was feeling it and sliding down nicely into just feeling. Only for Josh. Always only for Josh.

“Okay.” Josh’s hands were back, sliding up over his hips as he left increasingly wet kisses up his thighs. Tyler couldn’t help the little noise he made, shuddering when Josh noses along the crease of his hip. He was shushed with just the feeling of Josh’s fingers drumming along the jut of his hipbone. He nodded, even though he couldn’t tell if Josh could see it or not.

Josh was taking his time, though, and Tyler felt like he wanted to scream. It was maddening, how close he was to being touched without actually being touched. There were wet kisses placed along his hips and thighs. There was a map of marks bitten into the meat of his inner thighs on both sides, marking him up with what he was sure were going to be dark purple and red bruises. He knew Josh hadn’t broken the skin, though. He trusted him not to.

He trusted him so much.

He _loved_ him so much.

This much—enough to let him do as he pleased with his body. He could have taken a knife to his heart and Tyler knew that he would probably just whine and ask for more.

“ _Tyler._ ” Josh said again. How many times had he been saying it?

“Yeah. I’m still here, sir.” He answered, feeling the hands slide up his sides.

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can take the blindfold off if it’s too much again.” Tyler whined. The last time they’d tried the blindfold had gone catastrophically, and he didn’t want a repeat of that. He didn’t feel the same panic, though, and he knew Josh could tell that much.

“No, sir. I’m alright. Please continue, sir.” He could feel Josh smile against his hip, radiating how pleased he was with Tyler’s answer. They’d worked on that for ages, getting Tyler to the point where he was comfortable dropping ‘sir’ or even so easily. Now it was second nature. Whenever Josh dropped his voice lower, the tone raspy and darker than normal, Tyler knew to grab his collar and be ready to call him whatever Josh wanted to be called for the rest of the night.

He knew it was going to be double the fun whenever Josh put his labret back in. He only kept it for nights like this anymore. If he put it in any other time, Tyler got the most inconvenient bouts of heat. They curled around him, edging him toward being turned on, but not quite enough for him to want to drop to his knees in front of Josh and offer his mouth to be fucked.

Not _quite_ , but almost.

Tyler moaned when Josh shifted his legs up, bending them at the knee and then moving them to press back into his chest. He felt hands run up the undersides of his thighs, and he spread them a little more, the same heat curling low in his stomach again. He’d been hard and flushed against his stomach the entire time, but now he knew things were going to start happening, and he could feel his cock twitch with interest. It was amazing to him that he hadn’t softened during Josh’s ministrations. He’d only gotten harder and harder, shaking and shuddering to the point that Josh had had to stop and ask if he was alright.

He’d have to apologize for that later. Maybe he could let him try something new on him.

He’d have done that anyway, even without being prompted.

He didn’t know when, but Josh had apparently popped the cap on the lube. He could hear the squish of it in the bottle, and the little splurt as Josh squirted it into his palm. It made an almost obscenely wet sound as he rubbed it around his fingers, lubing them up. Tyler wasn’t really bothered by the sound, though, considering where they were going.

Maybe he was even a little turned on by it.

There was hardly a moment between Josh lubing up his fingers and then two pressing directly into him. Tyler gasped, spreading his thighs wider and tipping his head back further. He hadn’t expected this. He’d expected Josh to continue his slow, teasing touches. This was Josh working with purpose; pressing and twisting inside of him in all the ways he knew drove Tyler absolutely insane. He could already feel his orgasm building, his control teetering on the edge but kept intact just by the fact that Josh hadn’t told him he was free to cum. If Josh had given him the okay, then he’d have cum a long time ago, all just from Josh touching him, sliding his hands over his skin.

He twisted his wrists, wishing he could reach down and curl his fingers into Josh’s hair. Josh had bound them above his head, tied to the headboard with soft sashes. They’d used them so that nothing distracted from the main event. There was no bite of leather or metal into his skin, only the easy slide against soft fabric. They were tied well enough that they wouldn’t come undone, and were secure enough that he wouldn’t be able to weasel out of them.

He’d tried that once—succeeded even—but it hadn’t held the same appeal that obeying did.

Josh’s fingers pressed inside of him and he lost that train of thought. Tyler was amazed he’d even found a moment of clarity among the sensations of Josh touching him. Between the feeling of fingers inside of him, sure and knowledgeable, to the scrape of his facial hair along the lower parts of his stomach and across his hips, he was amazed that Josh hadn’t gotten bored with the small whining noises he could tell he was making. He was getting desperate, he realized belatedly. The attempt he’d made to derail his thoughts had been to try and regain some control. It was a terrible habit that he held onto, even when Josh was in charge and they were both well aware of that.

He let go now, though. Josh’s mouth was moving along his stomach, placing hot, wet kisses along the trail below his belly button and down toward his hips. He was refocusing on that again. The scratch and scrape of stubble and hair against his skin, sensitive as it was, was driving him closer to the edge and to madness. He whined, pressing up into Josh’s mouth only just so, seeking permission to continue. Josh growled, pressing him back down into the mattress, and with that Tyler had his answer. He wasn’t going to be able to sway the situation. He’d have to lie back and be a ragdoll, letting Josh touch as he pleased.

God, this was good.

He moaned, the sound low and drawn out as Josh pressed into him _just so_ in that way that he knew would make Tyler cum. He would have, too, if Josh hadn’t immediately withdrawn all of his fingers, keeping him from rolling his hips down onto him for that last bit of pressure that he needed. He could feel himself at the edge, whining and writhing trying to find some stimulation to push him just that tiniest bit over and into orgasm, but he couldn’t find it. Josh’s mouth wasn’t on his skin anymore. There were no fingers inside of him, no palms sliding up his skin. There was only the dark of the blindfold and the hammering of his own heart in his ears.

“Don’t cum.” That was the first thing he heard when his heart started to slow down. “Do not cum, Tyler, or I won’t keep going. You want me to keep going, don’t you? You do.” He whimpered, falling and sliding away from the edge almost as quickly as he’d gotten there. Josh’s voice was calm and reassuring, but the hint of command in it had him holding back, holding still. He couldn’t cum yet. Josh had told him not to. He had to listen. He felt a hand on his cheek, cupping it gently and turning his mouth into a soft kiss. It was all gentle motions executed with careful precision. Josh knew how to make him cum so hard he blacked out, but he also knew how to keep him from cumming for so long that he sobbed when he was finally given permission.

Tyler wondered which it would be tonight.

“You’ll cum when I tell you to, right Tyler?” Josh’s voice was still calm, but it was slowly making its way back toward assertive. Tyler could feel his cock twitch in response, eagerly awaiting more stimulation, even as he whined and arched himself further into Josh’s touch.

“Yes, sir. I’ll only cum when you give me permission, sir.” His reward was a hand, heavy and solidly anchoring, sliding down his stomach. He gasped, nearly choking on the sound as Josh wrapped his fingers around him. His breath was drawn out into a long, low moan. Josh’s wrist twisted at just the perfect angle to make him arch up. He nearly whined when Josh’s other hand came down to push his hips back down. He understood, though. He’d moved without permission, and for that, Josh was pulling his hand away.

“I want you to beg, Tyler. I want you to beg to cum and beg for me to let you.” The sensation of skin on his was back. He felt the hard flats of Josh’s palms move along his ribs, down his sides, over his hips.

“Please, sir.” He whined, spreading his legs and all but presenting himself. “Please let me cum. Please take me apart. Tear me to shreds and leave them to rot or reform as you wish.” He could feel his face flushing, cock leaking hard against his stomach. He was bringing himself even closer to cumming, just by talking about what he wanted. “Please, sir.” His voice was little more than a whisper by then, murmured into the air and leaving the begging feeling of desperation in the air.

He was so hard and he wanted to cum so badly. He could only imagine the pleased look on Josh’s face.

At least, he hoped he was pleased. If Josh was pleased, then it meant he got to cum. If he wasn’t… If he wasn’t, then Tyler knew he wouldn’t be allowed to cum no matter how much he begged. Josh would stop. He would take away all of the sensations and the barriers between him and his mind and leave him to plead, desperate to finally find release but unable to.

The fingers were pressing back inside of him, both at once this time. Probing and slow, the moved with purpose, and Tyler knew exactly what was coming.

Him, actually.

“I’m going to count back from ten.” Josh growled out into his ear, setting his skin burning again, hips twitching involuntarily upward. “And when I hit one, you’re going to cum.” Tyler whimpered, nodding frantically and pushing down against the fingers inside of him as best he could. Josh’s other hand drifted back up his side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. “Ten. Nine. Eight.” Josh left a pause between each, taking the time to bite marks into his neck. Tyler moaned, the sound pitched up and needy. He could feel it building even faster, knowing that otherwise he wouldn’t be cumming again.

It was a double edged sword, though, because he knew that he wouldn’t get a break all night either way.

God, he loved this.

“Seven. Six. Five.” Josh mouthed his way up his neck, pressing hard against the spot inside of him that made him see stars and whine so loud that he thought humans wouldn’t be able to hear it. Josh spread his fingers and massaged, and Tyler knew that Josh was letting him rut and roll against his fingers with no repercussions out of the kindness of his heart. “Four. Three. Two.” Josh’s mouth was back next to his ear, low and growling hard.

“One.”

Tyler came with a loud moan; it tapered off into another keening, needy whine. Josh’s fingers were still moving inside of him, milking him of all he had for the moment. Tyler knew it wouldn’t stop, though.

“Thank you, sir.” He murmured, his voice small and far off even to his own ears. “Thank you, thank you.” He repeated as Josh continued to stroke inside of him.

“You’re welcome, Ty. You did so well. You’re so good for me. Can you keep going?” He only nodded, begging wordlessly and rocking his hips into Josh’s fingers harder. “Good boy. We’ve got a long night ahead of us, Tyler. Are you ready?”

“Yes, sir.” He breathed, feeling the words skip on the inhale as it edged into oversensitivity.

“Then I’ve got so much more for you, baby boy, and you’re gonna take it all.” Josh’s voice was grounding and solid, and Tyler could feel himself losing it fast and hard.

“Yes, sir.” And he smiled.


End file.
